Farewell, Brother
by clovythia
Summary: Canon, BL-incest, chara's death. ItaSasu. Sasuke's feeling for Itachi. Sasuke itu, tidak sejahat yang kaupikirkan, teman.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CANON (or Semi?) from chapters 393 and 394. BL (Boys Love or Brother Love?). Incest (not sure).**

**Presented for ItaSasu lovers, for God's sake, Itachi's truly a good man, before, and after he died. And alternate Sasuke, opposite from the CANON.**

**Farewell, Brother**

**.**

**.**

Habis sudah.

_Cakra_ Sasuke melemah, staminanya tak cukup. Setelah sisa-sisa Orochimaru dari tubuhnya dimusnahkan _Susanoo_ Itachi, ia terpuruk. Tak tahu harus menggunakan jutsu apalagi demi melawan kakak sekaligus pengkhianat klan-nya. Segel sialan pemberian Orochimaru pun telah lenyap.

Harus berbuat apalagi dia?

Ia tak tahu. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri mematung, menatap lurus ke depan di mana Itachi berdiri, dengan _Sharingan_ dan _Susanoo_ aktif dua-duanya. Sasuke tak percaya, tapi _Sharingan_ miliknya sudah tak sanggup ia gunakan. Ia tersudut.

"Matamu adalah milikku sekarang. Aku akan mengambilnya... dengan perlahan. Aku ingin... menikmatinya."

Jujur, Sasuke takut. Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan pria di hadapannya itu. Pria yang menghabisi seluruh klan Uchiha—walau dengan bantuan Madara sekalipun. Pria yang menghabisi ayah-ibunya. Pria yang menghancurkan masa kecilnya. Pria yang... ia sayangi.

Ia menyayangi pria di hadapannya. Sasuke menyayangi Itachi. Sangat.

Namun, segala yang diperbuat pria itu telah membutakan dirinya. Membuat dirinya dipenuhi amarah, dan dendam. Tapi rasa itu... tak pernah hilang.

Pria di hadapannya terbatuk, dan jatuh berlutut. Mata Itachi terbelalak, memancarkan penderitaan yang teramat sangat. Tangan kiri berada di dadanya, dan tangan kanan berusaha untuk menahan darah yang bermuncratan. Sasuke terkejut. Ia ingin berlari dan menyongsong sang kakak, tapi tak mungkin. Ia di sini untuk membunuh Itachi, bukan untuk bernostalgia juga bermanja-manja padanya—meskipun sempat terlintas di benaknya.

Sesungguhnya ia rela apabila harus berkorban untuk kakaknya. Itachi hanya menginginkan matanya, bukan? Jangankan mata, jiwa pun ia rela. Asalkan sang kakak tidak menderita, Sasuke rela.

Akan tetapi, ia akan terlihat lemah. Menyerah pada lawan hanya karena rasa sayang? Bodoh. Semua orang akan mencemoohnya, dan ia sudah cukup muak dengan semua itu. Persetan dengan sayang, persetan dengan cinta, persetan dengan Itachi! Sasuke akan membunuhnya!

Sebilah_ kunai_ dengan kertas peledak Sasuke lemparkan ke arah Itachi.

Ledakan.

Asap.

Itachi bergeming.

Lagi. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, sebilah _kunai_ dengan beberapa kertas peledak ia lemparkan.

Ledakan.

Asap.

Dan Itachi bergeming, lagi.

Perisai _Yata no Kagami_ milik Itachi adalah sebuah perisai yang dapat menghalau segala jenis serangan. Sebesar apapun usaha Sasuke untuk menembus pertahanan itu, tetap saja gagal. Nihil. Melukai Itachi barang sedikit pun tidak.

Kehabisan _kunai_, ia menarik _kusanagi_-nya yang sedari tadi terselip di balik punggungnya. _Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir, jika ini gagal matilah aku,_ pikirnya. Berakhirlah riwayatnya.

Amarah dan dendam, kutukan dari klan Uchiha, yang disandang Sasuke sekarang. Hanya dua hal itu yang ia punya sekarang. Ia sudah melupakan cinta—perasaan yang tabu untuknya, walau hati kecilnya terkadang melawan.

Sudah 10 tahun ia bergelut dengan kutukan klan-nya, kutukan kebencian. Semakin kau membenci, semakin kuat pula dirimu. Berbekal pengetahuan itu—juga yang diajarkan Itachi padanya—maka ia hidup dengan penuh kebencian. Hidup dengan amarah. Sasuke hidup dengan dendam. Dendam terhadap pria yang sekarang perlahan tapi pasti semakin mendekat padanya.

Dengan dendam itulah ia mengubur perasaannya. Dengan dendam itulah ia akan membunuhnya. Akan tetapi, ia tak cukup kuat. Sasuke terbanting menghantam tanah, tak mampu menorehkan segores luka pun pada Itachi, yang ironisnya malah terluka parah akibat memaksakan diri dan hampir kehabisan _cakra_ juga.

"Ungh..." Sasuke berdiri dari jatuhnya, meringsek mundur perlahan. Takut. Ia takut melihat Itachi yang mengulurkan tangan kanan hendak meraih matanya. Sekalipun ia harus berkorban mata, tapi bukan begini caranya.

Itachi yang sekarang membuatnya takut. Itachi yang sekarang membuatnya merasa ngeri. Itachi yang sekarang mungkin bukan kakaknya 10 tahun yang lalu. Kakaknya yang menyayanginya, kakaknya yang ia sayangi. Kakak yang Sasuke cintai.

Salahkah perasaannya itu?

Tidak.

Tahukah ia kalau perasaannya sangat terlarang?

Tentu. Sasuke sangat tahu betul itu.

Sungguh menjijikkan rasanya memiliki perasaan cinta kepada saudara kandung—cinta yang murni, dan tulus, bukan sekadar cinta terhadap saudara semata. Terlebih bila mereka berdua adalah sesama lelaki.

Tabu.

Yah. Hal itu tabu. Tapi ia tak peduli. Sejak kecil ia tak pernah peduli kalau ia salah. Benar-benar salah. Salah sesalah-salahnya. Tabu setabu-tabunya. Sasuke tak peduli. Kalaupun hari ini adalah hari kematiannya, ia rela. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Berpura-pura kalau ia membencinya. Berpura-pura kalau ia tak menyayanginya. Sasuke mencintainya.

Tapi ia takut. Ia begitu takut hingga tak menyadari bahwa punggungnya yang telanjang bersentuhan dengan dinding batu yang dingin. Ia tak bisa mundur lagi. Sasuke terjebak.

Maka yang ia lakukan adalah berdoa dalam hati agar ketika ia mati, ia ingin bersatu kembali dengan orangtuanya. Dan memohon agar Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa Sasuke mencintainya. Teramat sangat.

Begitu ia selesai berdoa, tangan kanan Itachi hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengan wajahnya. Tangan yang berlumuran darah itu mengarah pada matanya yang terbelalak ketakutan. Ini saatnya, batin Sasuke. Ia harus siap.

Tapi yang ia takutkan tak terjadi. Alih-alih mencungkil matanya, Itachi malah bergumam sesuatu dan menyentil dahinya. Yah. Menyentil dahinya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan lama, kebiasan lama yang Sasuke ingat betul. Kebiasaan Itachi kala meminta maaf padanya.

Matanya terbelalak, segala kenangan masa lalu dirinya bersama Itachi 10 tahun yang lalu melintas di benaknya. Seperti kilas balik. Satu persatu bagaikan sebuah film dengan kualitas terbaik, karena semua kenangan itu begitu jelas. Sasuke tidak pernah melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Itachi. Semuanya. Dan ketika kakaknya terjatuh, semuanya seperti adegan gerak lambat dalam pandangannya. Meskipun begitu, ia tak sempat meraih ataupun merengkuh tubuh Itachi. Sasuke hanya dapat menatap jasad Itachi yang terbujur kaku di lantai yang dingin, meninggalkannya mencerna semua yang terjadi.

Sisa bara api Amaterasu milik Itachi membakar ular putih Orochimaru yang terakhir. Dan sebagian dari tempat itu tenggelam oleh api hitam abadi, api yang tidak dapat padam oleh apapun jua.

Langit menangis, menumpahkan cairan yang sedari tadi berdiam di awan yang hitam. Awan yang berarak-arak dalam kelam. Awan yang memandangi mereka berdua dalam diam. Tetes hujan tumpah ruah, mengguyur bumi. Menghapus sisa-sisa pertarungan mereka. Menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan yang berujung pada kematian. Hujan mengaliri setiap inci tubuhnya, membersihkan jejak luka, dan menutupi air matanya. Hujan menyirami tubuhnya bagai tak bernyawa. Hujan itu dingin ia rasa, sedingin hatinya. Hatinya ikut mati, seiring dengan robohnya sang terkasih.

Padam. Semangatnya musnah.

Hilang. Gairah hidupnya lenyap.

Dalam keterpakuannya, ia bergumam. Kemudian menutup mata, dan tubuhnya berangsur jatuh tepat di samping kakak tercintanya. Di samping pria yang ia kasihi.

Dan semuanya berakhir.

**###**

"Jangan menangis, Sasuke._ Aniki_ di sini akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Uungg..."

.

.

"_Yuruse,_ Sasuke. _Mata kondo da_ (Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Lain kali yah)."

"Tapi kau harus janji padaku, _Aniki_!"

.

.

"Sasuke, aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, _Aniki,_ aku tahu."

.

.

"Kau dan aku adalah saudara yang unik. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu sebagai dinding yang harus kau lewati, walau harus dibenci sekalipun. Itulah gunanya seorang kakak."

"Aku tidak akan membencimu. Tak akan pernah."

.

.

"_Baka Otouto_, jika kau ingin membunuhku, bencilah aku. Dan bertahan hiduplah dengan caramu. Lari, larilah, serta pegang teguh keyakinan hidupmu. Dan ketika kau telah memiliki mata yang sama denganku, datanglah."

"Aku... akan datang, dan... akan membunuhmu atas segala sakit yang kauperbuat. Tapi..., aku tak bisa membencimu."

.

.

"_Yuruse,_ Sasuke. _Kore de saiga da_ (Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Semua berakhir seperti ini)."

.

.

"Farewell, Brother."

**-おわり-**

Surat Cinta dari Author.

Kumaha damang? Saya kembali dengan akun baru, akun lama sudah luluh lantak, puluhan story lenyap semua TAT dulu penname saya **Kara Kuru Kara**, ada yang tau? Ga ada? #nangiskejer Saya berasa newbie dengan akun baru, newbie stok lama gitu. #ngejengkang

Eh, ngomong-ngomong fic, yang ini berasa ga CANON-nya? Berasa ga BL-nya? Berasa ga opposite Sasuke-nya?

Maklum, lagi galau, jadilah fic ini :( ah, akang Itachi, tragis nian nasibmu. #mewek

Still, mind to review?


End file.
